1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit of an energy recovery circuit of a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses display a letter or an image using a plasma generated by a gas discharge. Plasma display apparatuses are generally driven by dividing a frame into a plurality of sub-fields. Each sub-field includes an address period and a sustain period. Luminescent cells and non-luminescent cells are divided during an address period of each sub-field, and a sustain discharge occurs in luminescent cells in order to display an image during a sustain period.
Plasma display apparatuses use an energy recovery circuit in order to supply a sustain discharge pulse to electrodes during the sustain period. The energy recovery circuit turns on a transistor connected between an inductor connected to electrodes and an energy recovery capacitor and generates a resonance between the electrodes and inductor. A gate driving circuit having a bypass capacitor can be used to drive the transistor.
However, plasma display apparatuses comprise a large heatsink due to a heat dissipation problem. The heatsink can increase the length of a conductive pattern that connects the bypass capacitor and a gate of the transistor. The heatsink also can increase a parasitic component formed in the conductive pattern. The parasitic component causes a drop in voltage, which reduces the voltage of the bypass capacitor resulting in a reduced voltage being supplied to the gate of the transistor.
The voltage of the bypass capacitor is not properly boosted due to the parasitic component formed on the bypass capacitor, which can reduce a voltage supplied to the gate of the transistor and thus the transistor cannot be properly turned on. In this case, since the energy recovery circuit is not operated, plasma display apparatuses generate a lot of heat, which can damage elements.